


Potions, Scents, and Secrets

by rivaihanz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hogwarts, She/Her Pronouns for Hange Zoë
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivaihanz/pseuds/rivaihanz
Summary: Set in the world of Hogwarts, the fifth years first encounter the love potion, Amortentia. A dense Hange Zoe not understanding how and why Levi Ackerman only smells her scent when they first deal with the strongest love potion in the world.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Hange Zoë, Nanaba/Mike Zacharias, Pieck Finger/Porco Galliard
Comments: 9
Kudos: 77
Collections: Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin





	1. Episode 1

**Author's Note:**

> First ever fanfic/au. Hope I did them justice!

Hange rushed through the familiar path to the dungeons. The hallways are now slowly thinning out of students as they wander inside classrooms in time for their subjects. The dark path and her poor eyes caused her to almost trip on her robes, now in a weird angle after she rushed and ran the several hallways to her Potions classes. When she arrived in the corridor she saw that the dungeon door is already open, letting students in. The dim light let her see that the last of the students have trickled inside the room, except for a shadow by the door, just standing there. 

She skids to a stop, panting, her eyes meeting the narrow, intimidating dull grey eyes of Levi. She cracks a smile. 

“You’re late,” the guy says as he steps into view, his hand tugging her robe in place skillfully. 

A whiff of a cold draft sneaks in, bringing with it the odorless cold wind, and weirdly, a scent of fresh, flowery soap. 

Hange beams at the young man, her robe now in place, though still crumpled in the way only she can manage. 

“Well, I had to finish the essay for Professor Shadis, that man is such a monster when it comes to essays. And he also wants me to write them neat enough or else he’ll give it back to me. I mean, what can I do if I have such a, and I quote ‘bad handwriting it can pass for an owl trying to learn how to write’-“, Hange prattled on as they enter the dark Potions classroom.

Hange suddenly stops, sniffing the air. The cold draft is now gone, though the clean, flowery scent still hangs in the air, mixed with other scents. The dungeon has always been home to weird smells and odors, a product of well-done potions and ones that are not so well-done. She sniffs, both her eyes and interest already on the large, bubbling cauldrons up front, the contents of which are hidden from their eyes. She spots Nanaba sitting up front with Miche, Erwin, Moblit, and Petra on one side of the room. Tugging Levi on his robe, a bit careful to not crumple the well-ironed clothes of the young man, they find their seats up front. Their seats were VIP tickets to a scent-fest of the nearest cauldron, made of gold it glints against the minimal sunlight that manages to find its way in the dungeon. She glances a bit to the other side, wherein some students which she’s acquainted to, but not enough, sat. Unsure, she believes the blonde, hairy guy is named Zeke. The pretty, black-haired female beside him is Pieck, then Porco, the young man known for his swaggering walk as he walks through hallways, and lastly, a girl with shortly-cropped blonde hair whose name she forgot. 

Turning her attention up front, she inhales slightly, the smell intoxicating to the senses, a scent seducing her to the greatest extent. Hange finds herself breathing slowly, trying to maximize the smell every time she inhales. The potion’s fumes seem to have a weird effect as she stops panting from her run, and instead feels a contentment as her eyes meet Nanaba’s, who gives her a soft and lazy smile, then turns her eyes back to Miche beside her. 

She turns her eye back to the cauldron emitting spirally fumes, not able to stop herself. She shakes the arm of Levi, who has now settled quietly on his chair, fiddling with a quill. 

“Levi,” she says, tapping him with a finger despite the fact that the young man’s attention is already on her. 

“Oi,” Levi says, his eyes lazily meeting Hange’s. 

“That cauldron smells so nice. What do you smell?” 

Levi raises his brows slightly, his eyes turning to the gold cauldron up front. He shrugs, his face unreadable. 

“I don’t know, four-eyes. I only smell you. Did you even take a shower today?” he asks. 

Hange looks down on her robes and is about to retort when someone spoke from further up front. 

“Settle down, settle down,” says Professor M, whose voice rings around the dungeon room. Her robed silhouette is dimmed by the mixed potions’ fumes up in the air. “Everyone bring out their scales, potion kits, and your copies of Advanced Potion Making.”

A rustle rises as the handful of students who managed to progress to the N.E.W.T levels of Potions bring out their things. Thuds of the heavy books for the class is heard as they meet the hard wood of the table. A bit of rattle comes from Hange’s left side, and she sees Miche fidgeting with the cylinders from his potion sets. Nanaba swats his hand away to stop him from making noise but the man just grins and continues. Nanaba then glares at him and Miche stops at once, sitting properly as if trying to be attentive. Hange cracks a smile at the scene then turns her attention to the professor. 

“Okay then. Welcome to your first lesson in preparation for your N.E.W.T. examinations. Keep these potions in mind today as you will have to make these to be able to pass.” 

Miche groans in objection, and Professor M throws him a short glare, saying, “I better see you listening, Zacharius. Stop trying to make the dungeons explode by making mistakes.” 

Petra snickers with Moblit as they watch Miche’s lazy grin wear off his face from the reprimand. 

Professor M clears her throat. “Okay, can anyone tell me what this is?” 

She points to the cauldron nearest her. Hange slightly raises herself from her seat, trying to take a peek and managed to see a colorless liquid in the cauldron, bubbling on its own. She immediately raises her hand, but Zeke’s hand from the other side shot up first. She lets him take the floor and her eyes catch the gold cauldron again, she stares at giving it her full attention. 

Professor M points at him. 

“It’s Veritaserum, a colorless, odorless potion that has the purpose of forcing the drinker to tell the truth.”

“Very good! How about this one?” Professor M asks, pointing to the next cauldron. “It’s pretty well-known these days,” she hints. 

Nanaba beside her, raises her hand. 

“Yes, Nanaba?” 

“Polyjuice Potion.” 

The professor nods in approval. The cauldron, full of Polyjuice Potion bubbled slowly, like mud in a swamp. 

“Then, the next one. Can anyone tell the class what it is?” 

The room stays silent for some time. Hange is still staring at the cauldron, her mind definitely elsewhere. Petra raises her hand shyly. 

“It’s Amortentia, Professor.”

“Indeed it is. Can you tell me, Ral, what Amortentia does?”

Petra nods, reciting, “It’s the most powerful love potion in the world,” she finishes it off with a sentence, her eyes sparkling in excitement. 

“Very good, Ral. Amortentia, a love potion, is recognizable by its distinct mother-of-pearl sheen and the steam rising in characteristic spirals. It does smell a differently per person. For one, I smell new books and freshly-made coffee. How about you, Ral?” 

“Well, I smell the forest, newly-washed sheets, and lemon,” Petra says, a blush creeping on her cheeks. She sits down quietly, and Professor M scans the room once more. 

“Hange.” 

Silence ensues. Levi then grabs Hange’s head, his hand meeting the sticky, slightly sweaty head of Hange and turns her head to Professor M. 

“Four-eyes, pay attention,” he says, his voice low. 

Hange snaps to attention, her mind in a reverie as she tries to reorient herself that she’s already in her Potions class and not in the Ravenclaw common room doing her DADA essay. Levi makes a sound, reprimanding her for not listening to class. She looks up to Professor M, her face sheepish. 

“Yes, Professor?” 

“What do you smell, Hange?” 

She scratches her head, a bit taken aback by the random question. “Well, I smell fresh soap, a certain flower I can’t pinpoint, and freshly-cut wood,” she smiles. Miche and Nanaba exchange weird glances, silently snickering. 

“Hmm, interesting,” Professor M says. “Another point to take note of is that Amortentia smells like the one that attracts you, so it might have tones of either things or people you like.” 

Hange frowns. “Levi, you don’t smell anything else?” 

He just stares at her, saying, “No, I don’t.” 

Nodding slowly, Hange writes something on a piece of parchment. “I’ll take note of this. You might have a cold, let’s go to the Hospital Wing later. It’s so odd you only smell me when it should smell like things or people you like-,” once again, Hange’s voice is drowned by Professor M’s. 

“The last cauldron, can anyone tell me what this is?” 

Erwin’s hand rises. “Yes, Smith?” 

“It’s Felix Felicis. Also known as liquid luck, it grants the drinker luck for a full 24 hours.”

Professor M nods then takes something out of her robe pockets, procuring a small vial with a cork, filled with fluid the color of molten gold, twin to the one bubbling softly in the cauldron. 

“Before we get to work, this will be the prize for the owner of the best potion today. The contents will be enough for a full twelve hours of luck, from dawn to dusk.” Heads turned to the professor as the students sat up straighter, eager to get their hands on the small vial of luck. 

Professor M clears her throat. “So, how will you get this lucky potion? Well, by opening your Advanced Potion Making books to page eleven,” she swishes her hands and all the books across the room open to the same page, “which provides the instructions to craft your own Amortentia. All the potions today will be kept by me, of course, for safe-keeping. Today will just be a test as to where your potioneering skills are.” 

Hange turns to Levi. “Watch me, Levi, I’ll make a decent cauldron of Amortentia so you can finally smell what you like instead of me. It just doesn’t make sense.” She continues to prattle on about this weird thing with her close friend. 

Nanaba, who’s beside Hange, grabs her arm. “Hange, you don’t get it, do you? Levi smells you because-“ 

Professor M swishes her wand and the tables all move to give each student space to craft their own potion. Levi throws Nanaba a glare, and the young woman only grins in return. 

“Oi, Hange, get started on your potion. Let’s see if I do have a cold.” 

Hange nods at him, and they start working on their cauldrons. Sharing the same space, the two seems to have found a weird rhythm, one overly energetic as she prepares her ingredients, while the other one does it in a lazier way, his eyes frequently glancing over the Ravenclaw girl immersed in her work. 

They both set their cauldrons on top of the fire, combining lethe river water and lionfish spine. The liquid slowly bubbles, and as they stir, it slowly turns to a pretty shade of pale pink. The fumes from the several cauldrons mix up in the air, all emitting a pale pink smoke. 

Hange then adds her dried rose petals, waiting as it simmers on its own. She turns to Levi, who’s waiting for his as well. 

“Do you think we should sneak in a vial of this?” 

He frowns. “And who will you use it on?” 

She just shrugs, turning to her potion that is now the color of light violet. 

“Oi, Hange, who will you use it on?” Levi asks, but she pays him no mind as she adds two grams of powdered nettle to the cauldron, stirring it while adding rose thorns. 

Levi makes a sound and works on his, too, though his eyes still carry the same curiosity and irritation brought by Hange not answering his question. 

The dungeon heats by the minute, countering the cold draft from outside the school grounds. Heavier and heavier fumes fill up the air, all smelling differently for each student. Nanaba smacks Miche on his arm as he jokingly adds something else to his potion, causing it to turn a weird, dark red color. 

The students then continue to add their fairy wings to the mix, decreasing the heat as they go. This brought a decrease to the smoke filling up the room. 

“You can now remove your cauldrons from the fires. Don’t forget to add seven grams of powdered moonstone as the last step,” Professor M says. 

Doing so, most cauldrons end up having a mother of pearl sheen, the steam rising from it going up in spirals. Almost all of the students succeeded, except Miche, whose tricks brought him a melted cauldron, the contents cleaned away by a flick of the professor’s wand. She gives him an earned glare, telling him he should stop trying to make Nanaba laugh and actually pass the subject. 

She then goes around the room, inspecting their works. 

Hange turns to Levi. “Hey.” 

The guy comes near, his robes still immaculately clean and crisp despite working in the dungeon, probably the dullest place in all of the castle. 

“What?” 

“Smell mine, I did everything correctly according to the book. This should smell differently for you now. Unless you have a cold,” she says, tugging him nearer. Erwin and the squad also come nearer, all of them containing knowing smiles on their faces. 

Levi leans in, sniffing the potion rather awkwardly. He stands up straight, crossing his arms after. 

“I don’t smell anything in particular.” 

Hange’s face clouds with disbelief. “But-“ 

“Wow, Ackerman. You don’t talk much in class but you produce the best potions,” Professor M beams, reaching the last cauldron. 

Levi just nods. 

“Well, I believe this belongs to you,” the professor says with a proud smile as she gives him the vial of liquid luck. 

Levi pockets it, nonchalant on his win. 

Professor M swished her wand once more, cleaning up the tables and ingredients, leaving only the cauldrons filled with potion that was passable. 

“File away now. See you in our next Potions class.” 

They all fill the dim corridor outside the dungeon, Zeke’s gang going back upstairs first. As they walk, Hange turns to Levi, 

“I still don’t understand it. Why would you not smell it, even Erwin smells something else, right?” 

Erwin nods silently. 

Hange puts her hands up in question. “What is wrong with your nose? If I didn’t know you, I’d have thought you stuck something up there for you to lose your sense of smell. Even I smell something I’m attracted to, which is soft soap and flowers-“ 

“Oh, I know someone who has that scent as his perfume,” Nanaba joins in Hange’s commentary but Miche just shakes his head. Nanaba snickers. 

“Who?” Hange asks. Then proceeds to saying, “The only thing that will make sense is if you smell me, does that mean that you-“ 

“Hey, Hange, did you do our Transfiguration work already?” Petra butts in. 

The group sighs a breath of relief, all of them except Hange unaware that they were holding their breath. Levi, who’s close to pale, meets Erwin’s face, contorted and trying not to laugh. 

“You really should stop being a coward.” 

Levi gives him a short glare. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Oh, he doesn’t know what I’m talking about,” Erwin tells Moblit, Miche, and Nanaba. Their laughter rings around the corridor, disrupting the Hange’s speech on the difficulty of Transfiguration as a subject to Petra.


	2. Episode 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -

Weeks passed by. The air became less chilly, but still, the cold spell seems to hang around the castle grounds. Despite the warm fires blazing on the hearths of their common rooms, the students of Hogwarts were still forced to wear scarves around their necks and gloves to protect their hands from the cold. 

Potions classes for their N.E.W.T.s continued without fail, and no mention of the strongest love potion has been uttered. Levi, who won the vial of Felix Felicis, did not disclose when he will use the said potion, or if he already did. 

Another day, another breakfast at the Great Hall came. The four houses’ tables were filled with breakfast buffets fit for a town. Pancakes with all kinds of toppings and syrups, waffles, omelettes of the perfect cook sat on the table, ready for the students to feast on. Hot chocolate, milk, coffee, and of course, pumpkin juice sat on cups, ready to refill itself once a student empties the cup. 

Hange, sat by the Ravenclaw table, is huddled over yet another Defense Against the Dark Arts essay for Professor Shadis. Her food, a triple layer of pancakes topped with fruits and a river of maple syrup, is left untouched. Beside her sits her best friend, Nanaba, despite being a Gryffindor student. Scrawling without a care for the world, she tries to finish the meter-long essay before her DADA class or else she will be the butt of Shadis’ anger for the day. The chair beside her scrapes as someone sits on it, that someone wearing the Hogwarts robes with green highlights and the Slytherin crest. 

Levi looks at her, grabbing a cup of tea from the table. Miche, who sat beside Nanaba, reaches his hand out for Hange’s prepared pancakes, but Levi gives him a glare and Nanaba swats his hand away. 

“Miche! The table is full of other food, why steal Hange’s?” asks Nanaba. 

“Okay, I won’t. Now, Levi, turn down that glare,” Miche says, sulking as he reaches for a new plate to fill with pancakes. Erwin silently watches and eats his own food at the usual morning ruse with his friends. 

“Oi, four-eyes,” Levi calls out to Hange. 

Head still on the essay, thoughts translated to words flowing out to her, written in a lazy scrawl, Hange ignores him. He sighs, letting his friend be. Levi has grown used to the dynamic that Hange spaces out whenever something academic-related comes up. Though she says she hates that Shadis always ridicules her essays, Levi knows that she appreciates it when she gets great marks despite her bad handwriting. Left with no choice but to watch the Ravenclaw student finish the essay due today, he sat drinking his tea in silence. 

The Great Hall fills with students as time passes. The owls pass by for mails and parcels, and some students open presents from home. Levi, still silently watching Hange write the essay, sees Professor Pyxis approach. 

The old guy, who’s now balding, has been the Head of the Slytherin House since Levi could remember. His parents were under the professor’s care as well, as almost all of the Ackermans. He rarely showed up in the Great Hall, as he personally takes his meals in his office. If he’s here, he’s either looking for Smith or Levi. The young man watched the old man approach with a small smile on his face. 

“Ackerman!” 

Levi gives a respectful nod, and stands up, but Pyxis puts a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. 

“I’ve been looking for you for a while now. As far as I know, the Slytherin table is right there,” the old man points to the table nearest the Ravenclaw one. 

Miche, who overheard the Slytherin head, gives a low chuckle, whispering something to Nanaba. 

“It’s always like this, me looking for you on our side, while you’re actually in the Ravenclaw one. Maybe you should switch houses?” teases the old man. 

Levi gives a low grunt. “I prefer sitting with my friends.” 

Pyxis raises his eyebrows but says nothing. He clears his throat a bit, then says, “Well, I think you know why I came. Quidditch season is about to start, have you been planning to practice?” 

Levi, nods, saying, “Yes, Professor. I’ll approach you for a note when we need to book the pitch. Right now we’re still in the middle of devising tactics,” he finishes, looking over at Erwin, who nods in agreement. 

“Well, I know I can trust the both of you when it comes to Quidditch. I hope we still keep the Cup this year,” Pyxis says, giving the young man a short clap on the shoulder. 

Hange, who finished her essay, rolls it up, eating a spoonful of her pancakes. 

“Oh, Levi, you guys are here!” 

Levi stares at her. “We’ve been here since you reached halfway through your essay.” 

Hange frowns. “Oh, I didn’t notice,” she says as she eats another mouthful. 

“Well, you’ll miss our presence soon enough, Hange. Especially Levi’s.” Erwin says, holding back a small laugh. 

“Why?” Hange looks at him questioningly. 

“You didn’t even notice Pyxis, too? You’re unbelievable,” Nanaba says, shaking her head. 

Hange gives off a sheepish look and asks Erwin again, “So, why Erwin?” 

“Quidditch season is about to start. We’ll always be flying out on the pitch. Who will you hang out with now?” Erwin jokes. 

“Oh, yeah, Quidditch. Well, I can always watch you guys practice, right, Levi?” she asks, turning to the Slytherin captain. 

Levi gives a nod, but a frown manifests in his face, remembering the time Hange almost got hit a by a Quaffle because she was too engrossed in a book while the Slytherin team was practicing.

“I won’t let you near the pitch if you bring a book, though,” Levi says. 

Hange raises an eyebrow, confused, then realization dawns on her face. “But that was only one time, Levi.” 

“Still.” The young man says, draining his cup. 

Time for breakfast is over, and the students file out. Hange collects her parchment and stands, and so does Levi and their friends. The tables in the Great Hall magically become bare of all the food that was fit for a feast just a second ago. 

Walking up the stairs that move by themselves, Hange clutches her essay tightly. 

“I read what you wrote. It was well-done,” Levi says, knowing the Ravenclaw student has become anxious about what’s written on the piece of parchment. 

Hange’s face breaks into a smile. “Thank you, Levi. I hope Shadis thinks so, too.”   
“Why do you even think so highly of that professor when he often berates you?” 

Hange smiles sheepishly. “Just because.” 

“He’s years older, Hange.” 

“I know! I didn’t even say anything,” Hange says, turning her back on the inquisitorial eyes of Levi. 

The stairs take them up to the hallway leading to the DADA room. Levi watches Hange’s face light up as they enter but like what’s usual, says nothing. The class passes by nicely, with Shadis even complimenting Hange’s answer to a question. After class, Levi stops Hange before they separate into their common rooms. 

“Hange.” 

Hange turns back, looking at him. 

“Socialize even if we’re all busy with practice.”

Nodding, Hange says, “Of course, Moblit will always be happy to accompany me!” 

Levi nods. With that said, they separate to do their own things. 

The days pass by fleeting again, with numerous tasks laid on top of the fifth-years. With the Quidditch practices, their friend group slowly found less and less time to hang out. Even at meal times, they were now scattered and stayed by their own house tables. Competition for the house cup has grown even more intense. Rico, who’s currently the Ravenclaw Captain, always reprimands the students from other houses, even Levi who no one opposes, to go near their table at meal times. 

Because of all these happenings, Hange found herself always with Moblit, her co-prefect. They do their duties together silently, and Moblit is always happy to accompany her. The days went by painfully slow, but not lonely. Moblit proved to be great company, and is always up for whatever Hange’s mind fixes upon. 

A week passes by and Hange, who always finds the dynamics of flying on a broom fascinating even if she doesn’t really do it often, meets Nanaba as she trains on her own. 

“Hange!” Nanaba calls out as she walks nearer, her friend giving her a hug. “Feels like I haven’t seen you in a while.” 

Hange smirks. “Well, it’s because you’re either stuck to your broomstick or to Miche. No in between.” 

Nanaba scratches her head. “You wanna come with me to the pitch?” 

Nodding happily, Hange agrees. They spot Moblit on the way and Hange stops him, giving him a bunch of parchment stuck together. 

“Moblit! I’ll just head out to the pitch and try to fly. Please give this to Rico?” Hange asks. 

Moblit agrees. “Be safe, though, Hange. Your leg might still be swollen after the fall from the last lesson,” the guy says, reminding her of the incident where she almost fell off her broom during Madam Hooch’s lesson last week. 

“Don’t worry, it’s all healed now!” Hange says happily, bouncing after Nanaba to the pitch. 

The pitch is empty except for them and Nanaba hops on her broom. 

“Nanaba! Let me get a spare broom from our stock,” Hange says. 

Unsure, Nanaba hesitates. “But you got injured last lesson, right?” 

Shaking her head, Hange says, “It’s already healed according to Madam Pomfrey.” 

“Okay, I’ll just fly around as I wait for you,” Nanaba says, kicking off the ground.

Hange watches her friend fly, then runs for the small room by the side of the pitch where some school brooms are stocked. Getting a decent one, she dashes out and hops over it, kicking off the ground to meet Nanaba. Smiling at each other, Hange shouts. 

“Nanaba, throw the Quaffle to me!” 

“Do you even remember the last time you dealt with a Quaffle?” Nanaba teases but aims for Hange.

The Quaffle whizzes by and Hange catches it, a small smile of triumph on her face. They continue playing, flying in and out the goalposts, the line between practicing and playing now gone. 

Meanwhile, Moblit just shuts the door of the Ravenclaw Common Room once more when he meets the Slytherin captain. 

“Berner, right?” Levi asks. 

Moblit nods. “Is there anything you need, Levi?” 

“Where’s Hange? Is she in?” 

Shaking his head, “Nanaba and Hange went out to the pitch. She said she wanted to take a spin using one of the school brooms.” 

“What? How can you even let her?” 

Moblit, taken aback, says, “Well, she was eager to fly. Who am I to stop her?” 

Levi’s lips thins out in a line. “How long have they been there?” 

“I saw them about half an hour ago-” Moblit says but Levi doesn’t hear the rest as he rushes down the hallway. 

Levi reaches the open way to the pitch, seeing two broomsticks with a student flying on each. One of the students on a broomstick throws the Quaffle, and the other speeds to reach it. However, the school broom bucks on itself. Being old, all the school brooms seem to have a defect on their own that manages to show up in the worst of times. The person on the broom, unable to control the broomstick, gets flinged sideways. The broom careens out of their control and slowly dips down to the pitch. 

The one who threw the Quaffle shouts, “Hange! Watch out for the bleachers!” 

It was in vain, though, as the broom and Hange met the ground. Running, Levi rushes out to see the situation, a mix of emotions on his face. 

“Hange,” he says, removing the strong grip of Hange on the broom. 

Hange, lying down on the mud with her robes dirtied, cracks a smile. “I’m okay!” 

Nanaba, who flies down, laughs but immediately stops when she sees Levi glaring. 

“Nanaba, how can you even play Quidditch with her?” 

“Hey, Levi. It’s okay, I insisted,” Hange says, standing up and brushing the dust off her mud-caked robes. 

“You know how dangerous Quidditch is, right?” Levi asks, turning to Hange. 

“Well, I do know, I was there when you sprained your arm,” Hange says. 

Sighing, Levi picks up the broom. Nanaba looks at Hange and signals her that she has to go. Hange just nods. 

“Why did you even fly today?” 

“Well, I was curious. The dynamics of flying seem to be so amazing I wonder what it felt like. If you didn’t come I would have gotten back up in the air,” Hange replies, nonchalant about her fall. She walks over, hiding the small limp of her swollen ankle. 

“You fell last flying lesson and now your ankle will swell even worse,” Levi says, irritation still evident on his face. 

“But I still want to be up in the air,” Hange says, a smile on her face. 

Knowing his friend, Levi knows Hange will still manage to convince Nanaba, or even Erwin, the most gullible of them, to play fake Quidditch with her. 

“I’ll teach you then. You won’t be up in the air if not within my sight,” Levi says, conceding. 

“You don’t have time, though, you barely even eat at the Ravenclaw table,” Hange says. 

Levi looks up, some sort of surprise hinting in his eyes. He clears his throat. 

“There’s always time, Hange. Now let’s go back to Madam Pomfrey.” 

Levi kept true to his word. Despite his duties for real Quidditch practices, he took time off his afternoons to fly around the pitch, watching Hange gain better ability in the air. Their friends also took this time to be with each other, as the academic workload and extracurricular tasks they had has proven to be tiring. Hange soon proved to be on par with normal Quidditch players, and Nanaba often joked about Hange joining the Ravenclaw team. 

During the days when only Levi and Hange fly together, Levi seems more relaxed when guiding. But fatigue caught up with him one day. As Hange threw the Quaffle to hit the goalposts, which Levi is supposed to block, he met an accident. The Quaffle, meant for the goalpost, hit his eye, and brought him and his broom down. 

Luckily, his abilities managed to let him control the broom still. Hange sped down to the ground fast, guilt on her face. 

“Levi! Are you okay? I wasn’t even expecting it will hit you? Does it hurt? God, that’s a Quaffle, of course, it will hurt-” Hange is stopped when Levi raises his hand. 

Levi sits down on the ground, his hand caressing his eye, now turning a bit blue. 

“I’m sorry, Levi. I should have listened to you to not get over-excited when throwing the Quaffle.” 

“It’s okay. I wasn’t paying attention and zoned out,” Levi says, looking at her, his eyes now asymmetrical as the other starts to swell. 

“It’s swelling. Your fatigue is also my fault, insisting on practicing Quidditch when I don’t even officially play.” 

“Oi. I said it’s okay. Stop sounding guilty and sulking about it. The eye will heal,” Levi says as Hange tries to peer at his face. 

Sighing, Hange sits beside him. 

“I still feel guilty even if you say it’s okay. Your face which is liked by many is now, uh, colored purple and blue,” Hange says, stifling a laugh. 

Levi chuckles a bit, fingering the swollen part. He winces in pain. 

Hange turns to him, “Do you want to go to the Hospital Wing?” 

Shaking his head, Levi sits in silence. Seconds, minutes follow as they sit there. 

“Levi.” 

“What?” 

“Do you need anything in exchange? So I won’t feel guilty. Do you want anything? Food?” 

Levi mulls this over. “There’s nothing in particular I want to have.” 

“Anything random, then?” Hange asks. 

“Hmm.” 

Levi clears his throat. “Come with me to the next Hogsmeade visit.” 

Hange looks at him weirdly. “But I always come with you. What’s the difference from then to now?” 

Looking away, Levi just says, “Nothing, really, just say you will.” 

Nodding, Hange says, “Okay, that’s a done deal, then,” then she proceeds to touch Levi’s eye. 

Suddenly, she sniffs out of nowhere. 

“What is it again?”

“Levi, did I ever tell you that you smell like something I’ve smelt before?” Hange asks, meeting Levi’s gray eyes. 

Levi looks away. “You smell me whenever we’re together. That’s the scent, then. Besides, I don’t even smell like anything.” 

“You do! Like fresh soap and lotus!” Hange says, eyes sparkling trying to remember when she uttered those words before. 

She raps her knuckles at her head. “Where did I even smell that?” 

Levi suddenly stands up, taking both brooms with him. He looks back at Hange, his eye now worse. “Let’s go back to the common rooms. Your brain must be affected by your tired body.” 

They walk in silence. Well, Levi did. Hange muttered and muttered to herself, trying to remember where she smelled that particular scent. She knew it was associated with something important. 

Reaching the Ravenclaw Common Room, Levi turns to her before leaving. 

“Don’t hop on a broomstick unless you’re with me.” 

Hange just nods, absent-mindedly. 

Levi shakes his head. 

“Four-eyes.” 

Looking up, Hange asks, “What?” 

“You must be in one piece for the next Hogsmeade visit,” he says then makes his leave.


End file.
